


In Deep

by aestivali



Category: 17th Century CE RPF
Genre: Deepthroating, Drabble, Loyalty Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: Buckingham knows how to keep his king happy.





	In Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Verabird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verabird/gifts).



"Sweet Steenie," moaned James, as Buckingham's lips closed around his cock. "You are so good to your king."

Buckingham swirled his tongue over that sensitive head, and drew back. "Anything you ask," he said, then sucked hard upon it.

James groaned, twitching under him. "Please, Steenie - "

Buckingham looked up, his wide eyes the very picture of innocence.

James slipped one hand around to the back of Buckingham's head. "Please - would you - "

Buckingham nodded, mouth bobbing on his king's cock.

With a groan, James thrust deep into his throat, feeling the hot muscles clutch at him.

Below him, Buckingham smiled wickedly.


End file.
